parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubasa Kazanari's Song
Transcript * Tsubasa Kazanari (V.O.): Tsubasa Kazanari's Song Tyler Was at His House By Himself with Tsubasa Kazanari Singing Koi no Okehamaza * Tyler Klause: All Right Tsubasa. * Tsubasa Kazanari: Glad You Liked It Handsome * Tyler Klause: Man I Can Wish I Could Sing as Good as You * Tsubasa Kazanari: Good Thinking Ty Handesome how about a duet to get the song going for my concert * Tyler Klause: Yeah! Tyler gets out his gutair and Tsubasa starts singing while Adagio, Benjamin, Manik, Claudette, Mr Conductor, Ben Tennyson, Bodi, Darma, and Sonic the Hedgehog Watched from the Window * Adagio: Mom, Dad. * Bodi: Yes Son? * Darma: Yes Son? * Adagio: You Oughtta See This Bodi, Darma, Adagio, and the Others looked in the window while tyler is playing gutair and tsubasa singing * Adagio: I have my own guitar I made it myself and it took me an few hours. * Bodi: Wow Son * Adagio: I can play my guitar with Tyler and Tsubasa. Adagio Comes in Tyler's House with Tyler and Tsubasa This time Tyler and Tsubasa Sing While Adagio Plays his Gutair * Napoleon Cross: BOO!!!!! Napoleon Cross throws tomatoes and bananas at Adagio * Tyler Klause: (rage) THAT'S IT! Tyler Kicks Napoleon Cross out of his backyard! * Adult Yankee Irving: Napoleon! You've stole his guitar for me? * Napoleon: Yes but that blue haired kid wants it back we should get out of here. Adult Yankee Irving and Napoleon Runs * All: AFTER THEM! The Team Rans After Adult Yankee Irving and Napoleon Meanwhile at Viruses Inc * Evox: BLAZE! ROXY! * Blaze: Yes Master Evox? * Evox: Adagio Loves his Precious Guitar So Much So I Need you to fuse a monster to destroy the rangers but turn Yankee and Napoleon into Alien Zombie Leader from Planet 51 and Graphite Bugster from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid! * Spite: Yes Evox! * Spite Casts Her Spell on Yankee and Napoleon turning them into Alien Zombie Leader and Graphite Bugster * Adagio: WHAT ARE THOSE?!?! * Tyler Klause: It's Zombe Leader and Graphite Bugster * Ben Tennyson: Not Those Two Clowns Agian Come on Guys. * Bodi and Darma (Inside Adagio's Head): Play your guitar that'll melt these monsters' brains * Adagio: I Can't Because Yankee Stole it and get outta my head! * Bodi and Darma get out of adagio's head * Tyler Klause: Give Back Adagio's Guitar to Him Now! * Graphite Bugster (Adult Yankee Irving): If You Want it Come and Get it. * Captain Police kicks Graphite Bugster into the nuts * Adult Yankee Irving (Graphite Bugster): MY NUTS! * Tyler uses his super speed to get adagio's gutair back from adult yankee irving aka graphite bugster and gives it to adagio * Adagio: Thanks Tyler * Tyler Klause: No Problem now Let's Teach Him A Lesson * Adagio: It's Morphin Time! * The Team Activates there morphers and gets out there keys coin and cards * All: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * Adult Yankee Irving: WHAT THE?!?! * Napoleon Cross: WHO ARE YOU NEW TEAM?!?! Next Episode *3 Legend of Devilman *1. Activate Train Power Category:Tdk 0403